


Numbskull

by Rabbituucoco



Category: Swapfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Swap Undertale au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: Sans likes to think he's the toughest monster in Snowdin. But what happens when a savage, seductive and smart human girl catches his eye?





	1. Chapter 1- An Angry Soul

"Huh?" Sans was the self-proclaimed toughest monster in Underground City and he had even brought Undyne to her knees once. His brother practically worshipped him and even crazy Queen Toriel had turned a blind eye to the shady deals he made Papyrus do.

So, naturally, he was confused when a tanned, long-haired, spunky human female barista asked him to leave the cafe in a condescending tone and a scowl that suggested his mere presence in the Seven Souls Cafe was the bane of her existence. "Y'know, we don't like it when people who look like they throw cats into swimming pools for fun make snarky remarks about our bosses behind their backs."

Her voice grew softer and more dangerous.

"Y'know, Miss Emma Patience and her girlfriend Miss Brianna Kindness are the most precious cinnamon rolls on this earth and EVERY SINGLE PERSON in their employment would KILL someone if they, say, insulted them and made them cry, right?"

Sans tensed in his seat, noticing the glint of a well-concealed kitchen knife hidden expertly behind her back. If this was a normal situation, he would admire the expertise with which she lovingly twirled the blade between her fingers with.

He couldn't help wishing she'd do that to him- him being in heat didn't help.

 

He slowly rose to his feet, making a mental note in his head. She's stronger than she looks, he thought.

 

Frisk really was still the adorable fourteen-year-old he'd come across ten years ago. He'd promised himself that he'd visit her again when she was eighteen, but Wings kept needing him to lead attacks on the insane Dreemurr family. Ugh, the only thing that preceded Wings when it came to opportunities to expand their hold on Underground City was his notorious reputation. Wingdings Gaster was a freakishly tall, skinny skeleton with two scars crossing his eyes. When their mother, Helvetica, their father, T.N.Roman, and the newly-born Vivaldi were killed in a mass murder organised by the Dreemurrs to take their minds off Chara's and Asriel's deaths, all of the skelebrothers had developed a deep hate for them, but Wings most of all, who had sworn to kill them before they regained full hold on the city.

Underground City was... broken, to say the least. But it was home to the millions of monsters that had made their home in it, and it wasn't like Surface City wasn't going to let run-of-the-mill monsters into it anytime soon. The mayor of Surface City, Karen Decker, was a human supremacist who thought monsters were like poop you step on, but, however hard you try, can't get the remnants out of the grooves of the sole of your shoe. She also was too engrossed in her own silly little life to notice the millions of others cowering in fear because of the gangs she secretly sent to gather their cash before taxing all of them.


	2. Chapter 2- The Story of Asriel and Chara- the Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten lore.

Chara was a homeless child who wandered the streets of Surface City. One day, Dorlee Day, the happy-go-lucky hotel owner who was always happy to lend a wayward child a room for the night, was forced to kick Chara out after she was framed for theft by an unruly bunch of rich brats who had no use for the money. Chara fled Surface City with a deep hatred for the upper crust. 

The Dreemurrs, the top dogs of Underground City at the time, happily took her in after seeing how Asriel loved her company.

After a short time, Chara became extremely ill. "If I die..." she whispered to Asriel, "bury me at the fountain."

 

After she died, Asriel went to bury her at the central fountain in Surface City, with buttercups blooming in the grass around it. As soon as he lay her body o n the ground, an uproar started around him.

"Did that monster kill a child?"

"What did you expect, they're called MONSTERS for goodness' sake!"

"Does this prove monsters are terrorists?"

Asriel ended up staggering back to Underground City and turning to dust by his parents' feet.  
Since then, the extra DETERMINATION extracted from Chara's soul was used to keep him alive, although unconscious for most of the time.

 

The grief felt by the senior Dreemurrs upon the 'death' of their son caused Toriel to lose her mind and, as a way of trying to get her to come back to her senses, Asgore staged the mass murder that killed Helvetica Roman, T.N.Roman and Vivaldi Roman. The grief of Wingdings, Sans and Papyrus drove them to want to forget their death, and so changed their surnames to Gaster.


	3. Chapter 3- The Prophecy- Eight Wayward Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy- the core basis of all the AUs except Crosstale, Errortale and Inktale. It foretells the journey of that AU's Frisk, Chara, Asriel and the other six human SOULs.

Recorded by Queen Asbelline Debe Dreemurr the First of the Monster Kingdom

Last night, my grandmother, Queen Debe the Third, visited me in a dream. "Look how much you've grown!" she cried. "I can still remember when you were as big as a human's thigh!"

"Now listen carefully," she said. "You'll only hear this once. Record it for future generations."

"A human with a red SOUL will be **determined** to find their way

A human with a yellow SOUL will bring **justice** to an evil day

A human with a blue SOUL will have **patience** to bide her time

A human with an orange SOUL will be **brave** enough to shine

A human with a green SOUL will be **kind** for all their days

A human with a purple SOUL will **persevere** through a maze

A human with a dark blue SOUL will be **honest** for all her life

And a human with a red SOUL will be a monster's wife."

 

And here I am.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4- Azzy and New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😘 Lady_Yashacat thank you for the kudos! I subscribed to you in return!

The first time Azzy woke up (He's a teen now)

"Huh?" 

Asriel woke up to sunlight filtering through the panels of a tiny greenhouse. He remembered when he and Chara had planted buttercups there. Wait- Chara!

He sunk to the floor, reliving the awful, heart-wrenching moment when Chara had stopped breathing. One moment, her chest had been heaving ever so softly up and down when she breathed. The next, it had stopped, and Asriel knew he had to fulfil Chara's last wish.

his parents had begged and pleaded for him not to go- they knew humans hated monsters, and they knew what it looked like- a surly preteen monster carrying a human child's corpse.

It looked like a murder.

But Asriel wanted to fulfil her last wish, and bury her accordingly, with the proper goodbyes.

A well -meaning mistake that provoked some not- so- well- meaning humans.

His mother burst in through the greenhouse door.

"My _baby!_ You're awake!"

He was swept off his feet by a mighty motherly hug, and, by the time he regained his footing, Toriel was sobbing with happiness.

"Oh,  _honey_ , I was so scared! You- you almost _died_ and- and I don't _know_ what I would've done without _Alphys_ there!"

"Shhh, shhh, Mum. It's fine, I promise. I'm not dead, am I?"

"Of-of course you aren't, honey," Toriel stammered. "It's just- I was so _worried_ \- that it wouldn't work..."

"MUM," Asriel thundered, "WHAT WOULDN'T WORK?"

"Er…. the... well...."

"WELL....?"

"We.... extracted DETERMINATION from Chara's  SOUL and used it to keep you alive..."

"WHAT?"

And because I'm a jerk, I'll end the flashback now! ☺


	5. Chapter 5- The Memories- A Soul that didn't get a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up. 😜

Emma shifted in her bed, trying to get to sleep. Her and Bri had a date tomorrow and she _had_ to get some rest.

Meanwhile, in a house in the poorer yet safer part of the city, Brianna slept soundly, the only movement from her being the rise and fall of her chest and  the occasional toss or turn. She was lost completely in a world where Cindi had never died.

Cindi....

 _Her baby._...

Her _precious_ smol _bean..._

The product of Jaden. Jerk Jaden. Jealous Jaden, who had stopped at nothing to destroy his own daughter for fear of losing his precious heroin money on child support.

That Jaden. Not the Jaden who had held her close after a horror movie ended, or Jaden who protected her from Fenna's cruel gaze. It was the Jaden who cheated on her with Fenna; the Jaden who got addicted to heroin.

And all in all the Jaden who dropped his baby off a cliff.

And the Jaden that made Cindi's sis Yasmin this way. 

Yasmin was four and her eyes were deep red from blood, her sclera a faint beige.

Her mess of otherwise frizzy, warm dark brown hair was limp and cold. She was a shadow of the ever-giggling baby, the twin of precious Cindi.

Cocaine was one hell of a drug, and her dad encouraging her to snort it in bulk didn't help. Just one sniff at the school fete and blood began pouring from Yasmin's eyes.

Bri just wanted to forget. Yasmin was in rehab/hospital, she was getting the help she needed, Brianna just wanted to forget it all. 

Em had helped her through it all, her guardian angel, like Fenna before they'd both developed a crush on Jaden.

Bri frowned in her sleep.

Wasn't a girl allowed to want to forget?

 

 


End file.
